


Vague Nostalgia

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Other, Unhealthy Polyamorous Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, i wanted to practice dialogue so phone convo here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan had absolutely no idea what brought upon the sudden urge to call. Maybe it was his constant curiosity that got him into so much trouble, or maybe it was the burning need to revisit old friends that came up every blue moon, or, perhaps, he was starting to get nostalgic for a laugh he hadn't heard in so long. A laugh that made him giddy down to his bones and kept him on cloud nine for days. Maybe he just wanted to talk to someone who wasn't with him 24/7, or, at least, not anymore.</p><p>Before he knew what he was doing, Ryan had already taken out his phone and was making his way to his room. If he was going to call, might as well do it somewhere quite without the constant noise the crew was always making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vague Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself for making this but oh well

Ryan had absolutely no idea what brought upon the sudden urge to call. Maybe it was his constant curiosity that got him into so much trouble, or maybe it was the burning need to revisit old friends that came up every blue moon, or, perhaps, he was starting to get nostalgic for a laugh he hadn't heard in so long. A laugh that made him giddy down to his bones and kept him on cloud nine for days. Maybe he just wanted to talk to someone who wasn't with him 24/7, or, at least, not anymore.

Before he knew what he was doing, Ryan had already taken out his phone and was making his way to his room. If he was going to call, might as well do it somewhere quite without the constant noise the crew was always making.

He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the other's muffled sounds of celebration of a successful heist, and pressed the speed dial button he never thought he was going to press again. As the phone rang, he nerves rose. "Just think of it as catching up with an old friend, nothing else," he thought to himself. He was just about to hang up when the call connected.

"Hey, man, long time no see," a familiar voice greeted. Ryan could practically hear the smile in Ray's voice.

"Yeah, it's been a while, I just wanted to see how things were going," Ryan looked down at his lap and smiled.

God, it's been so long. The last time they talked was a month ago on a job. They didn't even know they were working together til they showed up to murder the same guy.

"Ah, you know, same old same old."

There was a muffled scream on the other end of the phone, and Ray's distant voice saying to shut the fuck up that he's busy.

"Ray.." Ryan smirked. He knew Ray wouldn't see it, but hopefully he could hear it with how smug Ryan's voice was getting. "Ray, are you torturing someone?"

A beat of silence. Ryan could distantly hear Geoff laughing and someone on the other end begging for their life.

"That is classified information, Mr. Haywood, and I would appreciate it if you didn't pry so much," Ray was grinning, Ryan could tell.

Ryan chuckled. His deep chuckle that he knew would get Ray to cave.

"Okay, so what if I am torturing someone, mind your own business."

"Aw, Ray, I can't believe you're torturing someone without me. I'm wounded, to be frank with you," Ryan continued to smile. He missed their mindless banter.

"I learned from the best," Ray pointed out in a joking manner, but the statement held some truth to it. When Ryan did go on torturing jobs- which didn't happen as often anymore, he was trying to keep at a low death count as his New Year's resolution- he usually brought Ray to either get his opinion on what to do next or to get a few cheap laughs at Ray's well-timed, usually inappropriate, quips. Man, the more Ryan talked to Ray the more nostalgic he got, even if Ray was only got for 6 months.

Ryan listened in a comfortable silence as he heard the faint noises of whoever Ray was torturing spill their guts, literally and figuratively. He could hear the clattering of metal, and could only assume the job was done by the breath of relief Ray let out.

"So how's the crew going?" Ray asked. He sounded breathless. He always got breathless after a job well done, the adrenaline still pumping in his veins.

"Well we just got back from a heist not to long ago. It was Jeremy's first 'official' job with the main crew, and he was doing pretty well until Gavin literally blew everything up. We were pretty screwed until Jeremy had the idea to call Lindsay up so she, Matt, and Kdin could help out," Ryan explained.

"That Jeremy's a smart dude," Ray agreed. Ryan could hear a car door closing and there were suddenly a lot less noises on Ray's side.

"Oh he's super smart when he's not hanging out with the other lads or trying to mess with Matt and Kdin," Ryan nodded, and made note of Jeremy's loud laugh that he could hear from the living room.

"Reminds me of me when I worked there."

"No, trust me, you were a lot worse," Ryan joked, but it still kinda hurt. He missed Ray, a lot.

"Asshole," Ray was grinning and laughing. Ryan was happy he could still do that, though.

"So what's going down on your side of the country? Have you found a place to settle down yet?" Ryan asked, a smile still playing at his lips.

"You know how the business goes, I'm never in the same place," the sound of fabric rustled on the other side of the phone. Ray was shrugging.

"It must be hard finding ladies with you moving around so much," Ryan laughed to hide the pain, hoping Ray didn't see (or hear, rather) through his facade.

"Aw, Ryan, you know you're the only lady for me," Ray joked, and Ryan blushed. He always got blushy when Ray alluded to their relationship. "But, seriously, I actually found a pretty nice girl. Her name's Tina, and she's in the business, so she's pretty used to moving around a lot. I think you'd like her."

Ryan's heart broke a little while Ray continued to talk about Tina. He knew they talked it out before he left. He knew he said it was okay for Ray to see other people, but that didn't make it any less painful.

"I'm happy for you," he croaked, and silently prayed Ray didn't hear how broken he was.

"Hey now don't be like that," Ray's usually jokey tone was gone and was replaced with a serious voice he only used in dire situations, "I still love you, and no one could replace you."

"I know," Ryan was trying to fight back tears, but his voice still cracked, "I just- it's hard. I miss you."

Ray sighed.

"I miss you, too, but I wasn't happy there," Ryan could hear the brokenness of Ray's voice, but as much as Ryan hated to admit it, Ray wasn't happy when he still worked for the crew. He didn't smile as much or laugh as much before he left, but the last time Ryan saw him on that job, he was smiling. A new light in his eyes that Ryan knew he could never create alone.

"Do you-" Ryan cleared his throat, "Do you, uh, want to meet up again? We don't have to do anything special, maybe we can work on a few jobs together again, like old times."  
Ryan crossed his fingers, hoping Ray would say yes. Like, always, Ray never disappointed.

"I would love to."

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at [supertrashwrite](http://supertrashwrite.tumblr.com)


End file.
